The presence of fullerenes was experimentally proved by researchers abroad in 1985. However, its structural model had been already known in Japan in 1970. Thus, Japan has always led so far the world in studies of fullerenes. A C60 fullerene has been known as a typical fullerene. Various fullerenes such as C70, C76, C78, C82, C84, C240, C540 and C720 fullerenes other than a C60 fullerene have been known. The technology in the field of fullerenes has been progressed very quickly, and new fullerene compounds have been introduced one after another. A method for forming a shell structure made of a fullerene or amorphous carbon by vacuum heat treatment of C60 crystal as a typical fullerene (non-Patent Document 1), a method for forming fullerene whiskers (carbon thin lines) by liquid-liquid interfacial precipitation and the like have been lately proposed by the inventors of this application (for example, Patent Document 1 and non-Patent Documents 2 and 3).
Patent Document 1: Gazette of JP-A-2003-1600
non-Patent Document 1: H. Sakuma, M. Tachibana, H. Sugiura, K. Kojima, S. Ito, T. Sekiguchi, Y. Achiba, J. Mater, Res., 12 (1997) 1545.
non-Patent Document 2: K. Miyazawa, Y. Kuwasaki, A. Obayashi and M. Kuwabara, “C60 nanowhiskers formed by the liquid-liquid interfacial precipitation method”, J. Mater, Res., 17[1] (2002) 83.
non-Patent Document 3: Kuni-ichi Miyazawa, “C70 Nanowhiskers Fabricated by Forming Liquid/Liquid interfaces in the Systems of Toluene Solution of C70 and Isopropyl Alcohol”, J. Am. Ceram. Soc., 85[5] (2002) 1297.